Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multimedia device, and more particularly, to a multimedia device and method of controlling a cursor thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for increasing a frequency of the cursor without system extension.
Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a multimedia device is equipped with a function of receiving and processing a user-viewable broadcast image.
And, the multimedia device can display a broadcast selected by a user from broadcast signals transmitted from a broadcasting station.
Recently, analog broadcasting tends to be replaced by digital broadcasting in many countries.
The digital broadcasting means the broadcasting of transmitting digital video and audio signals. Since the digital broadcasting is stronger against external noise than the analog broadcasting, the digital broadcasting has data loss less than that of the analog broadcasting. The digital broadcasting is more advantageous than the analog broadcasting in error correction. The digital broadcasting has resolution higher than that of the analog broadcasting. And, the digital broadcasting provides a screen image clearer than that of the analog broadcasting.
Moreover, the digital broadcasting is capable of interactive services unlike the analog broadcasting.
In order to comply with digital broadcasting, a recent multimedia device provides performance higher than that of an existing multimedia device and is more multi-functional than the existing multimedia device. And, such services available for a multimedia device as an internet service, VOD (video on demand), an electronic album service and the like are diversified.
Therefore, a user uses a remote control device to facilitate an operation of a multimedia device capable of providing various functions and services in a remote distance.
In this case, the remote control device controls a cursor to be displayed on a screen of the multimedia device, thereby operating the multimedia device in a remote distance by Infrared-ray Communication and the like.
Yet, as a screen size of a multimedia device tends to become larger, the demand for increasing a frequency of a cursor is rising.
Namely, if a frequency of a cursor fails to increase in response to a screen size of a multimedia device, the cursor displayed on a screen fails to moves naturally and smoothly so as to cause inconvenience to a user.
However, in order to increase a frequency of a cursor, a system should be reconfigured by hardware to cause problems (e.g., cost rise, system complexity increase, etc.).
Thus, the demand for developing a multimedia device capable of increasing a frequency of a cursor without system reconfiguration or extension is considerably rising.